


just a little bit

by powderblew



Series: clear skies and warm nostalgia [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Things, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Relaxation and cuteness ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: He feels it pouring. —Atsumu/Reader
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: clear skies and warm nostalgia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	just a little bit

Let it be known, that the last person to tell Atsumu to _relax_ was his Jii-chan, back in elementary school. It was sports day and he was wringing his hands together at the thought of tossing the baton to his stoic brother. Obviously, Atsumu was nervous because he had to give the hand-off _first_ and if he’s even a second late—that would mean that it was _his_ fault that his class came in anything but first.

It’s a lot of pressure on an eight-year-old.

His Jii-chan at the time – he noticed that one of his naughty grandchildren was about to piss himself in worry – pulled him aside and told him that the greatest tool at his disposal is the ability to _relax,_ because if he is calm and in focus the competition becomes fun and he can see all the possibilities line up in front of him, just like sunlight.

Obviously, Atsumu thought his grandfather was _nuts,_ but when he reached the starting line and saw the sunlight spill over the grass—well, his class won first place.

Nevertheless, that little trick went quite a way, even when he started playing volleyball and continued it all through high school.

“Yoga,” Atsumu repeats slowly and stares at her with a mask of blank disbelief. He glances at the two rolled mats resting against her hip and snorts, “Ya want me to do _yoga._ ”

“Your shoulders look like they could cut glass,” she points out bluntly and stops him before he could start, “And that _wasn’t_ a compliment.”

“Sure babe,” he snickers and dodges neatly when she tosses a mat at him.

“I don’t get why you’re so keyed up anyway,” she mumbles to more to herself and unravels her mat, “And it’s not really yoga we’re doing.”

“What are we doin’ then?” Atsumu follows her move but brings the mat closer to her.

She bites the inside of her cheek to prevent a smile from spilling out. She replies just as easily, “Meditation.”

“Meditation…like those guys who sit in the temples and just… _vibe_?” Atsumu, if possible, sounds even _more_ perplexed and takes a seat in front of her.

“Vibe is a good word, I think,” she chuckles and instructs with one finger in the air, “The purpose of mediation is to clear your mind. To get you relaxed, among other things I guess. But it’s supposed to _calm you,_ just because Nationals is right around the corner doesn’t mean you don’t get to _relax._ Honestly, you’re going to do more damage than good one day.”

“Ya know yer real sexy when ya get all bossy like that,” he grins good-naturedly, his dimple winking at her, and then says, “But m’ fine, really. I get lots of rest and drink lots of—”

“—humor me, okay,” she cuts him off and sits up straight, “Just straighten your spine and breathe.”

Atsumu makes a strange face, biting his tongue to hold in a childish retort, and follows her instructions without a reply.

“Inhale and hold it for like ten seconds; slowly. Even if it feels like you should let it go because you have no more space in your lungs, hold it for a few more seconds,” she instructs. It’s one of the things she had trouble with, everyone’s lungs are different, the capacity is different, and inhaling all the air—keeping it in for a few more seconds does a world of difference. “And then exhale slowly.”

And little by little, the knots that built houses on his shoulders – knots that he had no idea _existed_ – rolls off like the gentle waves near Osaka.

He doesn’t know how long he does this for.

Not until she comes from behind him, places a hand on the back of his neck and the other on his left shoulder. She asks softly, “You okay?”

Atsumu startles at that and then blinks blearily, “M’sleepy.”

She laughs softly and presses a kiss to his head, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls drop a comment on your way out <3  
> catch me on [tumblr](https://sleepysonia.tumblr.com)


End file.
